Soaking Me In
by Yunnora Lovespell
Summary: Just a plot-less short. Rev!EddxEdd & implied Rev!KevxKev. Double D steps in to stop a fight between his boyfriend and Eddy but the past comes back to haunt him in the process. Everything up for your own interpretation. T For language.


**Hey guys! So here is a quick little thing I wrote out mostly because I was having trouble writing out my next chapter for With Grace and Civility and I don't see much Rev!EddxEdd. Oh and there is a little implied Rev!KevxKev. Like, seriously, am I the only one who thinks that's hot? Anyways, not sure where I took this one but I left a lot up for interpretation. Hope you guys like or just generally don't hate it. That would be cool too. Disclaimer at the bottom. Ciao!**

* * *

"Your boyfriend's a jerk!"

I looked up just in time to see my best friend Eddy limping towards me, one hand to his cheek and a look of pure and absolute rage burning in his eyes. My eyes widened. "Good lord Eddy what happened to you?!"

His brown eyes narrowed. "What happened to me? I'll tell you what happened!" He snarled, kicking the locker next to mine. "Your asshole boyfriend is what happened!"

I winced at the high pitched screech the stout teen was somehow able to manage and watched helplessly as the poor locker took another powerful kick.

"W-what happened exactly?"

I tried to speak calmly but sometimes Eddy's excitement was infectious and for no reason at all I felt my own heart beating rapidly. I do hate to see my friends so worked up like this and Eddy was an absolute mess. His already baggy clothing sagged even lower than before, barely clinging to his soaking wet body. His shoes made a funny squishing sound with every step he took and it took both hands to hold up his heavy water soaked jeans. I could just imagine how he got that way.

Eddy snorted and crossed his arms only to quickly uncross them to catch the hem of his pants before they fell all the way down. Thankfully the last class of the day had let out two hours before and no one was around to see the comical mess the shortest of our trio was. I touched my hand to my mouth to keep from smiling. It was kind of funny. As though catching on to my thoughts Eddy flipped me the bird.

"Fuck off sockhead."

I dropped my hand and chuckled, shaking my head. "Would you care for my assistance Eddy? I believe I do have a spare set of P.E. clothes right in here." I said reaching into my locker.

He only grunted.

"Use your words Eddy." I said.

"Use your words Eddy." He mocked before snagging the shirt and shorts I offered to him out of my hand. "Whatever. This is your fault."

"My fault?" I scoffed. "How on earth could you possibly come to that conclusion?"

Eddy scrunched his nose. "Like I said your dickweed boyfriend did this so in a way it's your fault."

My brows shot to the top of my head, completely ignoring Eddy's asinine logic. "Eddward did this?"

Eddy waved a hand up and down in front of him. "Uh, hello! How else do you think I got this wet? Swimming around in the urinal?"

I grimaced at the imagery and quickly shut my locker, adjusting the strap of my book bag. "I take it you were at the pool?"

"Well duuuuh."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Honestly Eddy what did you do?"

"ME?!" He shrieked. "How the hell is this MY fault?!"

"Well obviously you had to have done something to perturb him to initiate this kind of response." I said, shrugging my bag over my shoulder.

"I didn't do squat to him." Eddy defended. "I'm just sitting there minding my own business when the jerk comes right up behind me and decks me in the face! And right into the pool too. I swear if you weren't dating him I'd shove that sock down his throat and watch him squirm."

I groaned. Yes, he HAD to have done something to upset Eddward and there was without a shadow of a doubt that I would have to be the one to come in and clean up the mess. I walked Eddy to the boys locker room and patiently waited as he changed. I leaned against the door, putting just enough of my weight on the door handle to prop it open to let in the fresh air. It was hot and sticky in here and I wanted nothing more than to be out of this place. Who knows what sort of germs and sweat and stink could permeate my clothes by just being there. I shuddered.

"Are you finished yet Eddy?"

"Yeah hold on. Let me just bag my shit here and we'll bail." He called from the other side of the room.

Just as I tilted my head up to stare at the rusted ceiling the door behind me was suddenly yanked out from under me. I fell back with a cry but instead of landing on solid concrete I fell into something softer with long toned arms at the ready to catch me. I looked up, shocked, and immediately felt a warmth creep up my neck. My cheeks flush a bright crimson as my eyes locked with none other than Peach Creek's finest. Or at least the finest student in my eyes.

"E-Eddward!"

A devious grin spilled over the swimmer's lips, his bright blue eyes narrowing ever so slightly as they glinted something dark and mischievous. Strands of ebony hair poked out from beneath his swim cap, dripping and soaking the towel wrapped precariously around his shoulders. He smelled heavily of chlorine and oddly enough the scent was rather soothing to me. Before it used to grate on my sensitive sense of smell but in time I found myself growing fond of it. Especially since it mixed so nicely with his natural musk.

"Greetings little one."

His voice was low and sultry as it always was when he greeted me. It wasn't until he gathered me up in his arms and pressed into my back that I remembered how to breath. This always happened when he was around. Somehow this man was able to steal my very breath and toss my good senses out the window. It made me feel vulnerable and vulnerable was just the way he liked it. There was no barrier between us. He knew all of me and I knew all of him. Or at least what we knew of ourselves.

I felt those strong arms of his wrap securely around me, drawing me closer into the warm cage of his embrace. I felt the tip of his nose brush my ear and I fought the urge to shudder upon contact.

"You smell heavenly." He whispered.

"G-greetings Eddward." I shamefully stuttered. I felt his lips lift into a grin at the base of my neck and bit down on my lip. "M-my apologies. I did not mean to fall on you."

"No need for apologies." He said, his nose tipping down to run along the juncture of my neck and shoulder. "Of course an explanation as to why you are in the locker room would suffice."

I blushed, averting my eyes to the floor. I could feel the heat of his gaze as his eyes lingered on my face and I could have sworn my cheeks turned two shades darker because of it. "Eddy required my assistance."

The grin on his face widened. "Ah yes. Eddy. How is he?"

I turned my head to face him and scowled though I was more than certain my scowl looked more like an innocent pout. "I believe you already know the answer to that."

Eddward merely smirked, making my insides melt in response.

"Hey sockhead you need to get a little meat on your bones. You clothes barely fit me." Eddy said as he sauntered out from one of the many rows of lockers. The short Ed paused in mid step as he eyed the figure behind me, his face instantly changing color.

"What the fuck is he doing here?!"

"Eddy please lower you voice." I said attempting to peel Eddward's strong arms from around my waist but my effort was proving futile as his grip tightened.

"Yes, please cease your horrendous screeching. It echoes in here and grates terribly on my ears." Eddward added with a sneer.

Eddy snorted and crossed his arms. "Yeah? Well good. Cause I don't give a shit."

My shoulders slumped as I looked between the two. Another day, another feud. Was it cliché enough to be between my boyfriend and best friend? Perhaps, but it does happen.

"What on earth is going on now?" I asked in exasperation.

The swimmer unwound his arms from around my waist and instead draped a single arm over my shoulders and pulled me back towards him. I pressed a hand to his chest; now able to fully look up at the man I called my own.

"Nothing for you to needlessly worry about little one."

I walked with him; or rather he guided me, to his locker in the back. Eddy followed after us, fuming, as his sneakers squeaking on the dirty tile floor.

"Bullshit. He pushed me into the pool for no good reason. That lunatic is certifiable man. I ought to call the police have them drag you to jail for trying to drown me."

I whipped my head around to face Eddy, my eyes practically bulging out of my head. "What?!"

"An incomprehensibly high exaggeration." Eddward rebutted, slamming open his locker. "Our altercation was neither nasty nor dangerous. Just a friendly exchange between acquaintances."

"Friendly exchange?! Why I ought a-!"

I jumped in front of Eddy and grabbed his fists, forcing them down. It was hard enough keeping Eddy in check but it was damn near impossible to do so with Eddward. He was very well known around campus for his violent streak and the slightest sign of hostility was met with a deadly aggression of his own. Between the two, it was obvious who would win in a fight and I cared too much about my friend to let him throw himself into the dragon's mouth. I gripped Eddy's wrists tightly and forced a smile.

"C-calm down Eddy. Let's be reasonable."

"Reasonable?" He bellowed. "Whose side are you on anyway? I don't want reasonable. I want a fist in his face!"

The sound of a locker door slamming drew my attention and I looked back in time to see Eddward stalk towards us. He had shimmied into his skinny jeans but forwent his shirt, his dog tags dancing over his sculpted chest. In place of his swim cap was his beloved beanie and right away I noticed the dark and oppressive look brewing in his eyes.

I spun around and threw my arms out protectively. "E-Eddward please don't-"

Before I could get the words out the sound of chatter started to fill the room. I bit my lip as I nervously watched the members of the baseball team start to file in one by one, my heart hammering in my chest. Unconsciously I moved closer to Eddward, fear immediately capturing me in its iron clad grip. He had stopped his stalking and merely stood still as stone, eyes traveling to the source of the noise.

A flash of red and a cocky grin drew my eye to the captain of the team and as if fate had a hand in this, our eyes met for the first in a very long time.

Forest green clashed with my chrome blue in a stare off so fierce that I was forced to look away, unable to stand the intensity. Eddward's arms came around me; enveloping me in the safety they provided and drew from out of the other's line of vision. He pressed me back into the lockers and towered over me. He touched his forehead to time and fluttered his fingers across my paling cheek.

"Never mind _him_ little one." He said and I couldn't tell just which _him_ he was talking about.

My mind was buzzing and I couldn't think past the panic that choked out every sense of logic in me. I started to shake. Memories of a past I fought so hard to forget began flooding to the forefront of my mind. My focus was growing foggy and my chest felt tight as I struggled to find my breath.

"I'm scared."

In an act of affection known to none other but me, the swimmer cupped his hand around the base of my neck and drew himself even closer. Our lips were just moments from touching and I could taste the heat of his breath washing over my face. _Mmm, mint_. It proved a worthy distraction.

"There is nothing to fear when you have me." He said. "I shan't let him hurt you. Not now, not ever again." He opened his eyes to find mine brimming with tears. I truly was afraid and he knew it. "Come. Let us depart."

When his mouth fell down on mine the world was suddenly whisked away. My shaking ceased and the fear that so easily filled me eased its death grip, allowing me to sink comfortably into the warmth before me. Tears rolled down my face as I released every ounce of passion and self-loathing I had into that one kiss. He took it with amazing grace, gathering me in his arms and soaking it all in. Soaking _me_ in.

Eddy stood awkwardly off to the side. His anger hadn't dissipated but rather shifted the moment Kevin and his goons had stepped into the locker room. He hated the red-head with an unfathomable passion and his fingers itched to deliver a good solid punch to the baseball player's face. Sure, Eddward ticked him off at every chance he got, but what boyfriend didn't grate on the best friend's nerves? It was to be expected and Eddy could live with that, but Kevin was not my boyfriend. He wasn't my friend and I refused to even classify him as an acquaintance.

Eddy sniffed indignantly before spitting on the ground. "Come on guys lets bail."

Eddward broke the kiss first, albeit reluctantly and quickly threw on his shirt and jacket before leading me around the front closest to the coach's office. There was only one way in and one way out so there was no avoiding running into at least one or two members of the baseball team. I held my breath as we passed by the center where most of the players were lounging. They laughed and jeering at one another, many obviously way too put out from their practice on the field to budge from their comfortable spots on the benches. Another familiar face was among them. He too was a red-head but his skin was much fairer and his disposition was sweeter than a jawbreaker.

"Oh man that was terrible." The freckled faced teen groaned.

"You did fine squirt." Kevin Barr said, draping an arm around the teen's shoulders.

"So you need a little endurance training, so what?" The short-stop Nat Goldberg grinned. "Your pitch was perfect. We'd be idiots not to let you on the team!"

The boy grimaced. "Ugh! No way."

"I agree with Casanova Nat boy." Rolf's voice jumped in from the shower stalls. The son of a shepherd was leaning over the top of the door with a loofa in one hand and his hair covered in suds. "Without your good arm the team's practice would have severely suffered like my poor nana's goat did back in the when it ate her humble pie."

The other members nodded in agreement, a few clapping for the boy whose last name was written on the front of his P.E. shirt. Anderson. _Kevin Anderson_.

The Anderson boy blushed and tipped the brim of his quiz bowl hat over his eyes. "Don't say such things." He said, attempting to hide his blushing face. "I wouldn't quit quiz bowl for anything."

"Not even for Kevin?" Nat wiggled his brows suggestively.

The Anderson kid flushed bright red and started to stammer as we passed by. Our eyes locked for the briefest of moments but it was enough to draw the looks of the others towards us, especially Barr's. I felt Eddward's arm encircled my waist as he pulled me farther along but I could still feel the man's lingering gaze on me. I screwed my eyes shut and willed the feeling away.

"Double D?"

I froze on the spot and so did Eddward who very slowly turned, a smirk spreading across his flawless face. He was the first to speak, the hot and sticky feeling of the room suddenly growing cold as the colored drained from my face. _Oh god Eddward don't!_

"Greetings Kevin… and Kevin."

The swimmer stepped forward, shoving both of his hands into his pockets as his eyes roamed the many stern faces of the other players, Nat and Rolf included. His pumpkin stood still as stone with eyes wide open in disbelief. How long had it been since the pumpkin last saw the shark? Just as long as I and Barr, I supposed. My subconscious was screaming at me to flee, to grab Eddward and Eddy and run as far and as fast as my feet could take me… but something much darker inside convinced me that no matter where I run _he_ would be faster. No matter where I go or what I do Kevin Barr would find a way to get to me just like he did before. A painful lump lodge in my throat as I struggled to fight back more tears. I felt Eddy beside me and having him near did help. At least I wasn't alone to face him this time.

* * *

**And there you have... whatever that was. Senseless? Maybe. Writing while sleepy and be both good and bad. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed.**

**_Disclaimer: _****_I own nothing but the not-so-plot of this story. Rev!KevEdd belongs to the lovely Asphyxion and Nat to the brilliant C2ndy2c1d._**


End file.
